


Baby Bear

by MochiMinWriting



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yongguk - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You are pregnant with Yongguk's baby and he is about to find out if he is having a son or daughter.





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Yongguk was greeting his members as they arrived with gifts in their hands. He was so excited to see them there and among the rest of the important people in your life and his. They were all there for one reason…to find out if he would be the father of a baby girl or boy. Himchan was the only one without a gift but Yongguk already knew why. “Yongguk so can you just tell me already? I don’t like this buying something neutral. If it’s a girl I want to buy her cute bows and dresses.” 

“Hyung sounds like you want Y/N to have a girl” Jongup responded to Himchan’s comment.

“I actually don’t know the answer either. Y/N wanted to make it a surprise for me too.” Yongguk smiled widely thinking how in a few hours he will know the gender of his baby. 

“Do you not care if it’s  a girl or boy?”

Yongguk shook his head, “No, because no matter what I’m going to be a father and love my baby.” Finding out he was going to be a father was the best moment of Yongguk’s life. He knew the only thing that could top it was the actual birth which was fast approaching.

“It has to be a girl.” Himchan was your friend before you met Yongguk. He actually played matchmaker for you two and took credit for your happiness and Yongguk’s. Even without being asked he assumed the role of godfather and went out of his way to help Yongguk plan everything for the party. “I want a cute little goddaughter that I can take pictures with. Our pictures will break the internet.”

“I think it will be a boy” Youngjae stopped Himchan’s fantasies. “According to those old wives’ tales, if the mother to be, craves salty over sweet it is a boy.”

“Noona did keep eating a lot of salty snacks,” Zelo remembered how you actually snatched some out of his hands before. 

“Also there is another that says a girl will drain all the beauty from their mother leading to skin problems during the entire pregnancy.”

“Even more reason it has to be a girl. The other day I saw her skin and it was a bit-”

“Are you talking about me!” You shouted from the top of the stairs. You glared at Himchan as you carefully made your way down the stairs. 

Yongguk rushed to your side and held your hand. “You are so beautiful” he whispered seeing how you had let down your hair.  

“Thank you” you blushed as you received the compliment. For the first time in five months, you had let your hair down from the usual messy buns you liked to hide under. Your pregnancy wasn’t the easiest and you had been put on bed rest for a good portion of your pregnancy. Now that you were given the okay to go, you took the chance to dress up. You were always tired and seemed to weigh more than you should but you weren’t unhealthy. Your blood pressure, cholesterol, vitamins, sodium, and blood sugar levels were all normal. That’s why now you wanted to take this chance to celebrate the good and let everyone know who would be joining your little family. 

Once you had reached the bottom you went over to HImchan and pulled his hair. “You saying something about my skin Himchan? If you guys want to guess then do it over there.” You pointed them to the table where there laid pink and blue cards. This was where your guests could guess what they thought you would be having. 

“I will” he stomped over to the table leading the rest of the guys to make their votes. Immediately Himchan picked three of the pink cards and threw them in the glass jar in front of them. 

“Looks like everyone else thinks it’s a boy too” Youngjae picked up a blue card and placed it into the glass jar that was filled past the halfway mark. Zelo too placed his vote in blue after hearing the convincing evidence from Youngjae.

“I’m going to say boy- because I want Himchan hyung to be angry,” Jongup said as he dropped yet another blue card into the winning jar. 

Himchan rolled his eyes. “You’ll all see. It will be a girl and I will tell her of all the mean people who didn’t want her to be a girl.” They all laughed almost forgetting there was one more person who had to vote.

Daehyun had remained silent as he watched everyone fuss over who was right or wrong. Even while they did this he couldn’t bother to listen because he had a whole other idea. He took a pink card and a blue card, he dropped them in their respective jars and smiled as the others furrowed their brow in question.

“Daehyun you're only supposed to pick one.”

“Yeah, that’s cheating.”

“Why” he innocently asked. “I think it’s both so I put both.”

“What? Are you just being weird again Dae?”

Daehyun shook his head. “Yongguk hyung is a twin so he can have twins too, right?”

“You think it’s twins?” Jongup asked.

“Noona would tell us though” Zelo couldn’t imagine you keeping it secret. 

Yongguk rejoined them after leaving you with his sister. “You all finished?” He too had to vote and had put it off until the last moment. The guys put their conversation on pause to focus on Yongguk. “Wow, everyone thinks it’s a boy,” he said after observing the results.

“Not everyone” Himchan reminded him before throwing another pink card in the girl jar as if it would somehow work in his favor.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone watched with anticipation as you got ready to cut the cake. The outside of the cake was covered in neutral white but on the inside was the surprise. Once you cut the cake it will show either pink or blue cake and give everyone their answer. 

You didn’t want to be the one to cut the cake though. You handed Yongguk the knife and pulled him in front of the cake. “You cut it Oppa.” You already knew the answer, you also knew watching his gummy smile as he found out would be the best thing.

“You sure?”

You nodded.

Yongguk slid the knife carefully into the cake until he hit the bottom. He knew once he pulled out the knife there would be colored crumbs somewhere. He quickly took out the knife and cut the other side to slide out a piece revealing blue cake inside. He looked over at you, gummy smile still intact “a boy.”

You smiled back at him knowing he was beyond himself. Without hesitation, he hugged you and gave you a kiss. He was feeling content with the answer. He had asked you many times to tell him but you refused because you wanted him to find out this way and now he knew why.

“Great another Yongguk” Himchan sighed with disappointment. “How many does the world need? There’s already two.” He referred to Yongguk and his identical twin brother Yongnam.

“In that case wouldn’t it be another Yongnam since he is Yongguk hyung’s hyung,” Zelo asked.

“But it’s my son” Yongguk responded feeling territorial which was out of character for him. It was like finding out he was having a son had made him more aware that he was really going to be a father soon.

 

* * *

 

 

As your due date approached you spent most of your time resting but you also kept shopping for your unborn son’s arrival. At nine months pregnant you were waddling around the baby store picking out things you wanted your son to have.

This left Yongguk with no choice but to run after you. He tried holding you back every time you went overboard and bought more than was necessary but it was hard to say no to you. “Jagiya I think this is enough. He won’t even be able to wear it all, babies grow fast.”

“I know but it’s so cute.” You showed him a cute little bear onesie, on the hood were the ears so once it was put up it was practically a bear costume. “Awww” you squealed as you imagined your son wearing it.

Yongguk sighed giving in once more. “Fine.”

Just then Himchan appeared putting the same onesie in the shopping cart, except this one was pink and had a bow on one of the ears. 

“Himchan it’s not going to be a girl even if you put that in.”

“Doctors can make mistakes right?” Himchan wasn’t giving up on the idea of you having a girl. He knew it would be a mistake not to take it. “Just take it and thank me later.”

 

* * *

 

 

Because you could have the baby any day now Yongguk had declined to appear with the rest of his members in anything and everything. You felt bad for the fans who hadn’t been able to get a glimpse at your handsome Yongguk in a while. That is why you convinced him to go just this once with them. 

“Are you sure I should go? I can still say no” Yongguk was hesitant to go out the door. He didn’t want to leave you alone. He was worried your water would break and he wouldn’t be around to take you to the hospital.

“I’m fine. My due date is this Saturday there are still a few days to go.”

“But what if it breaks suddenly and unexpected like in the movies?”

“If we are going with movie logic then it wouldn’t happen in the middle of the day. It would be in the middle of the night when we are sleeping so go have fun and greet your-” you were shocked by the sudden pain you felt coming from your stomach. It ran its way through to your back making you unable to speak.

Yongguk looked at you with wide eyes full of concern. He dropped his backpack to take a hold of you. With great care, he sat you down in a nearby chair. 

The wave of pain had ended making you sit up straight unsure of what had just happened. The pain had nearly knocked you out a second ago but now you felt nothing. “Was that a contraction?” you asked Yongguk.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I don’t know… is it supposed to be painful for your back and stomach?”

“How should I know,” he asked as his eyes widened realizing you didn’t know as much as he thought you did. Soon yours matched his as you felt wetness beneath you. You shut your eyes unsure of how to proceed when you knew it was time to go. “I’m sorry Oppa but you can’t go… my water just broke.”

 

* * *

 

 

Before you knew it you were in a hospital room hooked up to machines that were monitoring your heartbeat. The contractions came and went regularly and even though your water had broken you were still a ways away from labor.

You laid in total horror and Yongguk could see it on your face. “What’s wrong?”

You looked over at the clock on the wall and pointed it out to him. “It’s almost time for the next contraction. Do you know how horrible it is to lay here knowing no matter what you are going to feel pain and you will continue to feel it until you push a human out of you!” Your voice had steadily increased until the point where you were yelling at him.

“Baby I’m sorry you have to feel the pain. If I could I would-”

“Save it and don’t come near me” you pushed him away feeling like everything around was bothering you. 

You were feeling extreme discomfort. Yongguk understood this, he knew you meant no harm by it. He took a step back to give you space to breathe.

The next wave of pain hit you like a truck. “Ah! Oppa” you called out to him as you stretched your hand out regretting that you had told him to back away. Now you wanted him beside you to help you.

Yongguk of course complied and held your hand. Even though his knuckles turned white from your grip he felt nothing. He knew you were going through worse and needed to lean on him. 

You sighed in relief as the pain left but soon it was back again. This time it was quicker and it kept coming back sooner each time until the doctor came in and told you it was time. “Alright Mrs. Bang, after the count of three I need you to push.”

You nodded in understanding then looked up at Yongguk who looked at you with a smile on his face. He wiped away the stray hairs that had fallen on your face and kissed the top of your head. “You can do this Jagiya.”

“Thanks Oppa” you felt like you could cry. Yongguk was the best, loving and understanding of you even in this state. 

With Yongguk’s support, you were able to follow through and do as the doctor said. During the process, your hair stuck to your sweaty forehead but not for long. While you held one of his hand’s Yongguk used the other to wipe off the sweat with a towel.

The nurses offered to do it but Yongguk insisted to do it himself.

Finally, after one last push, you were able to hear the soft cries of your newborn baby. 

Yongguk was asked to cut the umbilical cord before the baby was taken by nurses to be cleaned. It was all so quick, you didn’t even remember the pain anymore. All you wanted was to see your baby boy. Once the nurses brought him over you felt tears making their way down your eyes. “It’s our baby” you pointed out to Yongguk in disbelief. Just moments ago he was growing inside you and now you were holding him in your arms. 

Yongguk laughed at your innocent reactions. Your smile and tears of joy had tugged his heartstrings once again. He gave you a kiss on the forehead just like when it began. “You did it Jagiya” he watched his newborn son only for a second before the doctor cut in. 

“Mrs. Bang, the next one will be quicker so we will need you to be ready to push once you start the contractions again.”

“The next what?” you asked confused.

“The next baby.” The doctor could see the shock on both of your faces and realized perhaps you didn’t know. “You do know you are having twins right?”

“What” Yongguk couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wondered if this was the reaction his parents had when they found out they were having twins. “No one said there were two.”

You knew you were ready to be a mom and prepared for your son’s arrival but now that you knew the workload was going to be doubled you began to panic. You hadn’t mentally prepared yourself to handle two crying babies. “Are you sure there are two?”

The doctor nodded. “We’ll need you to hand your son to the nurses so they can do their job and you should rest while you can. It’s been…” the doctor checked his watch for the time. “…eight minutes twenty-two seconds, it can be any second or any hour now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Himchan ignored the no-running warnings that were being called out to him as he made his way through the hospital halls. He held the pink gift bag tightly in his hand as he knocked on the door to your room.

When Yongguk opened the door Himchan pushed past him.

“We came as soon as we could” Youngjae apologized for having gotten there so late at night. All of Yongguk’s family and yours had already visited so now they were the last ones.

“It’s okay. I know you guys were busy with the fan meeting.”

“There were many angry fans who wanted to see you but once we got your text we let them know what was going on and they began asking us to send you their best wishes.”

Yongguk was glad to hear his fans had enjoyed the even regardless of his absence. The rest of them caught up looking exhausted but excited.

“Congratulations,” they all spoke in unison as soon as they saw Yongguk then once more when they saw you. 

“Thank you guys.” With Yongguk’s help, you had managed to look decent enough to face them. 

“Why did you ask me to bring it?” Himchan jumped up and down excitedly. You had asked Yongguk to inform HImchan that they might be needing that pink bear onesie after all. That was why Himchan became a bulldozer and ran through the hospital without stopping.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Yongguk opened it and in came the nurse. She was rolling in your newborn baby boy which made the boys become silent. 

“He’s so small” Jongup whispered to Zelo.

“Noona is that Yongmin?” Zelo asked pointing to him.

You nodded. The nurse handed the baby boy to you and even if it had only been a day you already held him like an expert. “Guys this is Bang Yongmin or as Natasha Unnie teased, Yongnam number three.”

“No, no, no” Yongguk denied it. 

“It’s a boy” Himchan was disappointed. “Are you playing with my emotions woman? Why did you tell me to bring this-” he became silent as another nurse came in bringing a second baby. This one was wrapped in a pink blanket unlike the blue one Yongmin had.

“Wha-” the boys gasped seeing Yongguk pick up the newborn baby girl. “I know how you guys feel. We were shocked too.” His gummy smile was on full display as he introduced her to everyone. “This is Yongnam’s identical twin sister Yongji.”

Until now Daehyun remained silent just watching as everyone wrapped their heads around the idea that Yongguk had twins. He had already thought of this even though he had no evidence for it he just guessed it would happen. “I told you guys.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down” Himchan hugged you, mindful of the newborn in your arms. He then went over to Yongguk wanting to steal the baby girl from him. “I’ll be in charge of her debut” he planned to take a picture with her and post it on social media to announce you have successfully given birth to twins.

 

* * *

 

 

When you were discharged from the hospital you had to get help from many people in order to take all the flowers and gifts you had been given. Himchan wasn’t the only one who posted pictures, the rest of the guys and some of the nurses even asked for pictures. Fans started sending gifts every day causing your newborn babies to become famous.

Because you were so unprepared for your baby girl you had nothing special for her to wear out of the hospital. But, thanks to stubborn Himchan there was one thing for her.  That day you and Yongguk walked out of the hospital with two baby bears. 


End file.
